<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oneshots by luvkaykay41</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132140">oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkaykay41/pseuds/luvkaykay41'>luvkaykay41</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ma vie de Courgette | My Life as a Courgette (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkaykay41/pseuds/luvkaykay41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>little one page blurbs of ideas! I hope you like them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Camille</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Camille</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The scream is sharp and pulls Raymond out of his sleep like a switch. He gets up quickly, walking to Camille’s room and opening the door. Camille’s head jerks toward the door, tears welling in her eyes, she speaks softly, “I’m sorry I…,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“shh, shh it’s alright I’m here,” Raymond walks towards the young girl’s bed and flicks on her lamp, the soft yellow light fills the room and he sits down next to her, Camille throws herself at Raymond. The prepared foster father wraps his arms around her waist and her arms wrap tightly around Raymond’s neck. He hadn’t felt this sensation in many years. She sobs into his shoulder, “It’s okay, you’re safe,” Camille’s sobs soften as Raymond holds her. Zucchini shuffles into the hallway,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raymond? What’s going on?” the small boy asks quietly, rubbing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Camille had a nightmare, everything is okay. Go back to bed, buddy,” Zucchini nods and shuffles away. Camille was still crying so hard she didn’t notice Raymond talking. Unsure of what to do, Raymond notices Camille’s death grip on his shirt, so he reaches behind his neck to pull her hands away slightly,  “Camille, look at me honey,” he softly asks. She looks up, red-faced and teary-eyed. “would it help if you talked about it?” she shakes her head.  “Okay, that’s okay you don’t have to,”  Raymond pulls her towards his chest, Camille accepts his embrace willingly, trusting and sure. She’s gasping and struggling to breathe, the shock and fear getting the best of her. Raymond shushes her, worried she might be panicking and would pass out, “Can you hear my heart, Camille?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she gasps overwhelmed. He grabs her hand and places it on his chest, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you feel my breathing?” she nods starting to follow his breath, “yeah just like that, that’s perfect, you’re doing great,” her breathing slowly evens out, shaky at first until she’s almost asleep, Raymond leans back preparing to move her off of him, he quickly moves out from under her placing her head on her pillow. He sits for a moment longer at her bedside stroking her hair and placing a kiss on her forehead, he flicks the light off and gets up. He leaves for the kitchen and fills a glass with water for her, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raymond?” her voice calls out from her bedroom, Camille is awake again, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming,” he takes the glass back to her room and sits next to her bed on the floor, and offers the glass, she drinks from it slowly and places the half-empty glass on her bedside table. They sit still for a while in the small room only lit from the night light in the hallway, before Camille speaks again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raymond...I…” she stops, and hesitates, “I love you,” Raymond’s eyes fill with tears when she speaks those words, he quickly wipes the tears away,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” his hand goes to her face, Camille holds it against her cheek as her eyes close, and Camille lets herself fall back asleep in the safety of her foster father’s presence. Once he is sure she is asleep, he quietly leaves and shuts the door softly behind him. He walks down the hall to Zucchini’s room, checking on him, he gives him a soft kiss on the forehead, before leaving and going back to his own room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zucchini<br/>It was crying that woke Raymond up, they were soft, and coming from Zucchini's room. He got up to see what was going on. Upon entering the small boy's room, he saw that Zucchini was still asleep, talking and crying in a dream, “I’m sorry mom… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I was scared… please… don't hurt me, No!” Raymond was right by his side as he woke up. Zucchini turned as Raymond embraced him. Zucchini placed his hands on his foster father's chest, panting, “She was dead… at the bottom of the stairs... she got up to yell at me. She was gonna kill me.” Zucchini’s eyes closed, his hands taking fistfuls of his foster father's shirt, still keeping about a foot of distance between him and Raymond. Zucchini was shaking and breathing fast, <br/>“Zucchini, look at me buddy,” Raymond's hands went to Zucchini’s shoulders as Zucchini looked up, Zucchini’s eyes were still speaking words of fear neither Zucchini or Raymond could understand. Raymond's hands went to the sides of Zucchini's face, “I would never, ever let anybody hurt you ever again,” Raymond saw the fear in Zucchini's eyes melt away at his words, the fear replaced with tears as he melted into his foster father’s arms. Releasing his shirt and allowing Raymond to hold him. They were broken sobs as if Zucchini had been held together by glue... as if his glue had been washed away by Raymond’s love, and he fell apart in his arms, trusting that Raymond would catch all of his pieces, “it’s alright buddy, I’m right here. You’re safe,” Raymond held the little boy tightly, one hand behind his head stroking his hair, the other around his shoulders. Zucchini shook as he sobbed, his breathing evened out as he relaxed and was nearly asleep. Raymond gently turned Zucchini, so that he was laying in Raymond’s arms on his back. Raymond noticed that Zucchini’s eyes were still wet. Raymond uses the sleeve of his shirt to gently wipe Zucchini’s eyes and nose, Zucchini opened his eyes slightly to look at what was making the strange sensation on his face, once Zucchini’s face was clean, Raymond ran his fingers along his foster son's forehead, Zucchini closed his eyes and leaned into the sensation, “feeling better now?” Raymond asked pausing his stroking momentarily, <br/>“Mhm,” Zucchini responded, too tired to speak, rocking his head side to side wordlessly asking Raymond to continue stroking his face. Raymond giggled softly continuing, Zucchini yawned getting tired. In the middle of his yawn he spoke, “Would you care if I called you Dad?”  Raymond stopped stroking the boy’s head and gazed upon him, in a mix of astonishment and love. Zucchini opened one eye to look at his foster father, “I’ve never had a dad, so, you’d be the first,” Zucchini said rocking his head again enjoying the comfort the stroking offered, <br/>“I would like it very much if you called me that Zucchini,” Raymond said, starting his stroking again, <br/>“I love you Dad,” Zucchini said, his speech slurred, clearly tired, his eyes close again and he yawns shifting in Raymond’s arms before letting the comfort of them lull him to sleep, <br/>“I love you, Zucchini,” Raymond said before placing a kiss on the boy’s forehead. He got up, Zucchini still in his arms, to tuck him back into bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>